


Life is like a comic book

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boys In Love, Chloe being Chloe, Established Relationship, Evillustrator - Freeform, Exhibitionism, Happy Ending, In Public, Love Conquers All, M/M, Non traditional blood play, Slight torture, Smut, Technically dubcon but is consensual, all the bad things happen when akumatised, and I was feeling mature for this, but there's a plot, causing akumas, could be explicit, fluff with angst and smut, graphic but not overly graphic, i really just needed some Ivan/Nathaniel, ivan is the ox miraculous, natural size kink, non traditional knife play, on a rooftop, thank you babybat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: The evillustrator is back but he's not looking for Chloe, Sabrina or marinette. No, he's looking for Ivan and that no good bull miraculous knows where to find himI wasn't sure how to summarise this one without giving things away so check the tags and have a happy new year





	Life is like a comic book

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wasn't happy with this before editing but now I think with the expansion and adds it's better, so please enjoy 
> 
> Also I just want to thank babybatcreations who not only agreed to do a request for me but helped to break me out of my writing rut so thank you

Ivan had seen the black butterfly coming the second Chloe ripped the neatly aligned pages in half. Nathaniel had spent all week finishing his latest comic book, a joint work with Marc all about a boy who seemed a lot like Ivan except as a bear themed superhero saving Nathaniel from hawkmoth's evil clutches, turning him from the evillustrator back into his normal loving self with only a kiss. He had been fixing the final page while Ivan went to get him some juice, unsure when Nathaniel had last ate or drank anything, he tended to get caught up in his work much like a fun loving girl he knew 

While he was away, trouble brewed. Sabrina had snatched up the pages just as Nathaniel set the last one down, immediately handing them to Chloe, the girl who she had been tailing and was now standing beside. When he had heard his usually soft spoken boyfriend yell "give it back" from across the quad, he knew there was trouble and had rushed back, careful not to spill the juice. Chloe's laughter reached his ears as he approached along with an awful tearing sound, he hadn't heard the harsh and no doubt homophobic words that brought Nathaniel to his knees as the pages rained down around him but he saw the tears her words had caused clearly springing to his pain filled eyes. It was as she turned to walk away, dropping what was still in her hands that he spotted the light flap of dark wings as the akuma easily slipped through the window and with a blink disappeared 

Ivan had no hope of reaching Nathaniel now, not as familiar purple wings showed around his eyes and instead headed quickly for the bathroom, as his love became the evillustrator once more. Closing the stall door made his heart ache and he rested his head against the back of the door as Stompp flew out from his back pocket. He could feel despair nip at his heart as he remembered the anguish on Nathaniel's face, he had failed to protect him and now he was once again in hawkmoth's clutches. "It's not your fault" the rather soft voice of Stompp the ox kwami spoke, he sighed "I promised to protect him" it was silent for only a moment before Stompp responded "then do so, make things right." At that Ivan nodded, Stompp was right, he hadn't failed yet, the only way he could was if hawkmoth won and Ivan wouldn't let that happen because he refused to lose Nathaniel especially to a villain who twisted bad emotions. Determined now he set his feet before reaching up to tap the ring in his nose and say "Stompp horns out" the change is immediate as the smiling kwami is sucked into the jewellery currently occupying his septum 

The ring darkens going from silver to black, the five spots of green currently unseeable from his angle but he knows from experience that once they start to flash they'll become visible, especially the last one just before it goes out to transform him back. The dark blue of his outfit brings him back to the present, modified pitchfork in hand. His horns still take a moment to adjust to, long and sharp but also heavy, they offset his balance for the first minute and distract him by drawing his eyes attention up and on them. He shakes his head a little wondering just when he will adjust, the tail had only taken two weeks and the shoes that clopped like hooves when he ran even less. He took a moment, just long enough to adjust to the new weight and then set out, running head or horns first straight through the bathroom wall

He was focused now on a new task, his most important one yet, find the evillustrator and get his sweet Nathaniel back. It was easy enough to head out of the school and follow the path that the evillustrator had cleared, even if he wasn't an overly destructive super villain, akumas tended to clear an area which made finding and following him a lot easier

It was a shock however when usually sweet eyes turned on him accusatory, as he landed on the rooftop "where is he" it was a low growl, as close to angry as Nathaniel could ever sound. "He?" Ivan's head tilted naturally with confusion, he thought the evillustrator would be after Chloe and Sabrina but clearly he was wrong. "I know your hiding him from me" chains shot out to secure his wrists as quick nimble fingers drew expertly "now tell me where Ivan is." The weight of the chains pulled him down, securing him to the roof of the building as finally Ivan realised just who he was looking for, him. "Why would I hide him from you" it came out on instinct, the first words he could think of to keep his attention even though it looked like he couldn't possibly lose it. "To stop me from reuniting with my beloved stoneheart of course" he said it as if it was obvious but the words made Ivan freeze beneath his glare, stoneheart, he remembered the awful moments he had spent as a super villain before pushing them away, he was different now, stronger and worthy of his ox moniker. The evillustrator must of taken his silence as an admittance of guilt of some kind because soon he found the chains tightening, coiling like snakes around his body and strong like a python crushing it's prey to become an unbreakable wrap around his skin. "You know where Ivan is, and I'm going to make you tell me" the look in his eyes was so out of place, cruel like his soft hearted Nathan could never be and he hated it, such an unnatural expression marring his lovers face

Caught up in the dark gaze he only noticed the knife when the blade met the dark material of his costume and with a simple flick cut straight through, nicking his skin and forming a small pool of crimson on his left forearm, the amusement that lit Nathan's eyes at his grimace was not natural. It made Ivan's heart beat quicker, stronger at the sight of his blood leaving him but he held his tongue, teeth firm on his bottom lip. One of the many things he had in common with his kwami was his stubbornness and it seemed that right now it would come in handy 

The knife met the edge of his suit cutting away the arms on both sides and giving his pants the same attention with a sickening ease, turning them from pants to shorts and exposing vulnerable unmarred skin to him. The sharp blade traced the knife along the skin of his thigh before Nathaniel's eyes unfocused and the shadow light of purple wings reappeared. "I know hawkmoth and I will, ladybug and cat noir will come to save their superhero friend and when they do I'll take their miraculous, for now though" the knife cut deep into his skin, sliding straight through and dragging a deep jagged line halfway down his thigh before pulling back. He wanted to scream but settled for panting as blood gushed from the fresh throbbing wound and the evillustrator with his cruel eyes and twisted smile brought the knife to his lips. His tongue flicked out, tasting and savouring the fresh crimson of Ivan's blood "mmm" he hummed appreciatively as if taking a sip of something delightful

He dropped the knife, letting it float as he approached, sliding a fingertip up the bloody trail making it's way down his leg before pressing the white covered digit into the fresh wound. Ivan's breath hitched with the pain of it, he pressed deep almost to the bone "this will all end, just as soon as you tell me where my boyfriend is" "I don't know" it was a lie, he'd never spoken a lie to Nathaniel before but this cruel imitation was not him. "Pity" he sighed, drawing his now red finger from the wound to his mouth, sucking on it innocently like one would a lollipop "we'll just have to do this the hard way then" he popped his lips as he drew the finger out and began to draw

Ivan screamed, voice hoarse as the knife cut yet another flap of skin from his already bloody chest. It had been over half an hour of no rescue as the evillustrator lounged on a roman styled chaise with a stripped umbrella over its creator to keep him from the suns harsh rays. "Are you ready to tell me now" he inquired with little interest, things had been much the same during the passing time 

The evillustrator would cut him in various ways, deep or shallow, jagged and clean, in new spots or over old wounds, whatever amused him. Then he'd watch him bleed and torture him before asking sweetly about Ivan, when he declined or refused to answer, he would bare another section of flesh, a fresh canvas to his eyes and start the process all over again. By now Ivan was covered in wounds, the only pieces of flesh left undamaged being below his ankles, his pelvis and his face. He wasn't sure just what the villain would do next or when he ran out of canvas as there was only so many layers of skin that he could cut off without killing him, and they both knew he wouldn't risk that, at least not until he found Ivan first. Clearly angered by the lack of progress the evillustrator was suddenly on his feet and stalking towards Ivan, any previous amusement gone "I will not ask you again, where is he." "I don't know" pain, as soon as the words left his mouth, so brutal he couldn't even speak 

The knife in one quick slash had cut from the bottom left of his face up to above his right eyebrow, just barely sparing his eye. The mask fell away as blood welled up, leaving behind a deep bloody line that made Nathaniel gasp. The shock clear enough on his face for Ivan to know now was his only shot, his best chance to break through to his Nathaniel. A serge of renewed hope entered him as he invoked his power with the loud bellow of 'strength' feeling it ripple through him as he snapped though the chains that suddenly weighed nothing. The evillustrator stumbles back a step, pen clattering loudly to the floor and eyes wide as Ivan is suddenly on him, pinning him down with ease. "II-Ivan" it slips from his lips as a stutter as Ivan's strong arms wrap securely around his body. "It's me" he whispers back his confirmation, eyes searching for the way to end this, for where the akuma could be hiding "but this isn't you." He couldn't find anything that didn't belong on the evillustrator even as he tensed briefly in his arms and it quickly dawned on him that the object might not be on him, that it might of been one of the many ripped pieces of pages scattered in the wind. "Please Nathaniel, come back to me" his sweet words only succeeded in making the other struggle "your not my stoneheart" he screamed the words with fury as if to make them sting but Ivan only smiled sadly "no I'm not, but he's not yours either" at his words the evillustrator's eyes adverted, back then he had had a small crush on his now best friend, mylene, making stoneheart's heart hers and hers alone

A growl left his throat "so what now" they both knew Ivan wasn't going to hurt him but there was also no way to get his Nathaniel back without ladybug and the akumatised object. Ivan thought, then he smiled "I get my Nathaniel back, no matter what it takes" the evillustrator scoffed "and just how do you plan on.." Ivan's lips cut him off. Taking a literal page out of Nathaniel's comic book he decided it couldn't hurt to show his love and affection in an attempt to get him back. His tongue licked into the others mouth and after a short muffled protest he let him in, beginning to melt into the affection and arching up into Ivan's touch. When he opens his eyes again the final flashing green symbol catches their joint attention as they pull apart to breath each other's air, Ivan's strength fades as Stompp comes back into view but despite the de-transformation the evillustrator makes no move, and Ivan recognises the glossy look in his eyes, the way his breath hitches with little whines 

He sends Stompp away, to find help or the akuma or food, he doesn't really care, right now he just needs time to fix things, to bring Nathaniel back to him. They don't have much time, he knows this as his kwami whizzes away and he's ever grateful for the empty street below caused by the akuma, not just because of his unmasking but because of what will happen next 

He moves a large hand from a slender wrist and when the boy beneath him does nothing more then wait with bated breath, he moves the other one. Taking hold of the top of his costume he still has enough strength to rip the evillustrator's contrasting suit straight down the middle, exposing his slim frame to the outside air. He shivers, the type of reaction he wanted as it was a familiar one, then with the boy watching him he reaches down and pulls out his own cock, ignoring the way his regular clothing sticks and catches at drying blood 

The evillustrator is already hard and with him blushing and shyly looking around, just like Nathaniel does when they play in public, it doesn't take many tugs to entice his body as well. He watches, blue eyes large as Ivan leans over to retrieve the fallen pen and messily scribbles on the neglected pad. He's by far no artist but the lube drops into his hand and he uncaps it just as he tosses the pen over the side of the roof, hearing it clatter on the empty street below as he slicks up three digits 

A pink tongue dashes across soft lips to wet them and Ivan can't resist tasting them again as he presses a slick finger in. Nathaniel whined into his mouth and after a few thrusts of both tongue and finger, he added a second one. Lips travelled down exposed pale flesh, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin, making him shiver as he carefully stretched him. He sucked a nipple into his mouth as he stretched him to three and was delighted by the gasp of 'Ivan' that left him, he was beginning to sound like himself again. Pulling back his eyes met shy blue, flushed pale skin, chest panting and covered in red blooms as his breathing fought to slowly even out. "That's it, come back to me" he whispered as he positioned himself between those slender thighs, eyes running over the marks left on his skin before slicking himself with a hand and pressing in

Nathaniel moaned beautifully as Ivan nipped at the skin available to him as he leaned over his smaller body, at the juncture between neck and shoulder as he pressed forward till he bottomed out. He waited only a moment for the tight velvet around him to adjust, Nathaniel while shy had many kinks and Ivan was confident he knew almost all of them, one of them was a love for the stretch he felt because of Ivan's larger size. Pulling back all the way to the head he didn't hesitate to thrust his hips forward, a quick snap that buried him deep making Nathaniel moan and gasp out

The stained white on his hands slowly receded along with the beginning of his feet, colour dispersing into the light of what looked like small wings but Ivan didn't stop. A blush spread slowly down Nathaniel's chest, his body quaking softly as his hands stopped and muffled his loud gasps. Ivan leaned down, pampering him with soft kisses "Nathaniel love, let me hear you" he gasped, this time not holding back the sound and Ivan rewarded him with a soft kiss. "Ivan, Ivan, Ivan" it was a tangle of moans that had Ivan reaching between them, hips stuttering as his hand wrapped around the leaking length, engulfing it as Nathaniel came with a soft cry, the dark around his eyes disappearing as he was set free, a vile black butterfly flying somewhere in the far off wind. As he returned to him Nathaniel clenched down hard and Ivan tipped over the edge, filling his sweet boyfriend who squeaked cutely at the familiar feeling 

Ivan rolled to the side and pulled Nathaniel close as they both tried to catch their breaths, Stompp would be back soon, perhaps with others and Ivan knew they had a long conversation coming. For now though he carefully rearranged their clothes and tucked his tired boyfriend close against his covered chest, ignoring the pain and just glad to finally have him back. Nathaniel sighed contently, nuzzling close "Ivan?" "yeah" "I love you" he whispered glancing up "I love you too" he smiled before leaning down to seal their lips

**Author's Note:**

> I went between ox/bull since technically the zodiac is ox but most know this miraculous/kwami as the bull. I took what knowledge I could from the show and then with much deliberating filled in the blanks for those wondering


End file.
